


Healing Sansa

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hound typical profanity, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: Little Bird, I heard you were broken in, broken in rough.Sandor, I wasn’t broken in – just broken.Chapter  Seven.  Dearest GoodsisterAfter reading many fixes of the Sansa Sandor meeting at the Victory Party (I wrote one myself), it came to me that most of these could never happen.  The never bashful Ramsey Bolton would be the third person in that bed.  It would not be pretty.  I cannot see Sandor Clegane doingimpromptuabuse counseling.





	1. A Friend When I Had No Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The opening quote above is from Chapter Four.
> 
> Everything belongs to GRR Martin of HBO. Fair use.

_The victory party after the Battle of the Dawn ___

__Sansa watched the party. Ever since Ramsey she found these things difficult. She could get through the diner and the formal comments but the party reminded her of Ramsey she needed steel hard strength to survive what child Sansa would have found delightful. She knew she was staying longer than she should, she could feel the panic growing, but Sandor was sitting there thirty feet away getting drunk. She thought she should go and say hello or maybe even invite him up. But the thought made the panic worse, and if she lost control and screamed half the men in this hall try would kill him before she could explain. He was getting too drunk._ _

__Then she saw one of her girls. Sal did her dresses and special assignments but didn’t have one for tonight and was trading favors to pick up extra cash. She got up and pulled her aside. “Sal how much would you ask if a Serjeant wanted to spend the rest of the night with you?”_ _

__“I’d ask for three stags and settle for two - well maybe one.”_ _

__“Here’s five, See the big drunk at the table over there, stay with him, see he doesn’t hurt himself or get robbed. When he wakes see that he gets to his quarters. We didn’t talk.”_ _

__When Sansa got to her room and barred the door, she took a long drink and fell, still clothed, on her bed. Damn Ramsey! Breathing hard she felt the panic ebb away and cried herself to sleep. Which is how her maids found her in the morning._ _

__

__Sal went over to the big drunk and sat across from him and quietly watched._ _

__Lady Sansa paid all her girls twice the going rate with generous bonuses. She was almost always friendly and courteous and treated them as a family but Sal knew the She-Wolf could be viscous when crossed. Rule one was never talk about their lady. Sal knew if she got fired no would hire her even at the going rate. Sal thought “He is not my customer; he is Lady Sansa’s guest.” She pinned on Her Lady’s staff badge. She didn’t wear it when she was trading favors, but in this castle, it is better protection than a knife._ _

__“What the fuck are you doing here girl” the man growled._ _

__“Sitting watching you.”_ _

__“Don’t want no damn whore.”_ _

__“What do you want?”_ _

__“To be left fucking alone.”_ _

__She sat and watched._ _

__He was mumbling in his drink. The horror of the dead things of course. He said Sansa, Little Bird, Gregor must often. And Joffrey, Cersei (The evil queen down south?), Arya (Her Ladies sister?) Nan a few times and others. It made no sense. He called himself Hound, Dog, or burned dog. After a while she realized that Little Bird was her Lady and he loved her. When he was looking like he would pass out and fall, she called over a few passing men and they dragged him to small side nook and laid him on the floor. They gave her a knowing look. When he fell asleep, she used his arm for a pillow and drifted off to sleep herself._ _

__She woke to the noise of the stewards cleaning the hall. Her pillow was still asleep. She woke him and guided him to the water troughs to clean his face and hands then took him by the kitchen._ _

__The cook said ”This is for staff.”  
“I’m staff, He is my guest” she retorted, casually pointing to her badge. placing ten coppers on the counter “For his meal.” _ _

__Some of the girls she knew giggled and pointed, one called out, “Sal, desperate for cash?,” another “Sal, I’m jealous, you always get the handsome men.” Everyone laughed. One of the men said “Sal, I’m impressed you tamed the Hound.” She just gave them a happy smile._ _

__When they were sitting off to the side he asked, “Why are you helping me, I haven’t paid you a damn thing.”_ _

__“A friend of yours asked me to look after you.” She replied, “You were too drunk to take care of yourself.”_ _

__“I don’t have any fucking friends who would do that.” He looked at her and saw the servant’s badge. “That badge is Lady Sansa’s, is she the friend?”_ _

__“I was told not to say. And I never discuss my Lady.”_ _

__After they had eaten, she took him to the stables, where he said his things were._ _

__“Fucking White Walkers, I haven’t been that drunk in years. Tell the Little Bird, thank you, I have to go south and I do not expect to come back.” He reached into his pouch and gave her an uncounted handful of coins._ _

__She watched him leave and ride south, then went back to her lady’s apartments._ _

__

__Sal arrived at the apartments and was taken direct to her lady’s chamber, Sansa’s maids were getting her ready for the day._ _

__“Sal?” Her lady asked,_ _

__“M’Lady, he just rode off, hungover otherwise in good shape. He saw my badge and realized who I work for. He said to tell the Little Bird thank you, he has to go south and does not expect to come back. I let everyone think he was my customer so gossip should not come back to you._ _

__“M’Lady, he loves you.”_ _

__With tears in her eyes Sansa gave her a hug and said, ‘Sal thank you; He was a friend when I had no friends.”_ _


	2. Sandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incidents over the next several months.

_The next day at the War Council._

 

The Council had been droning on for over an hour. The only thing that kept Arya awake was how stupidly entertaining many of the comments were. This was going to get people killed. Arya thought, not for revenge, but to prevent a disaster, she needed to go Faceless, get in the Red Keep and kill Cersei.

Then Sansa intervened.   Your Grace, I was a hostage in Maegor’s Holdfast. The Queens apartments are on the top floor on the South East side for the best sunlight. It’s high enough that it has large windows, not arrow slits. The queen is usually passed out drunk by midnight. You know your dragons better than I do, but they might be able end the war quickly.”

 

Arya left a little later, the next day the Armies went south.

A month after the armies left, dragons burned off the top Maegor’s Holdfast; killing Cersei and her advisors including the Mountain. Everyone else bent the knee, and the armies came home and stood down. The only armies left in Westeros were castle guards and Deanery’s’ mercenaries. Kings landing did not burn. A month after that Winterfell’s contingent came home. Arya and Clegane weren’t with them.

Jon sent a raven, Queen Daenerys confirmed him as Prince in the North and Lord of Winterfell. He married Daenerys which added Princess in the North and Lady of Winterfell her extended list of titles. Sansa did not offer a comment in public. Jón stayed at Kings Landing, Sansa was Lady Protector of the North and Chatelaine of Winterfell on Jon’s behalf.

Lady Sansa won the admiration of the North for her strength, skill, determination, and compassion in bringing the North back to peace and starting the rebuilding, despite being skittish and tense if she was to near a man. There was hardly anyone who did not curse Ramsey Bolton to hell for what he did to her.

 

One evening Sansa came back to apartments and her maids were sitting around in shifts with some wine and gossiping. “Don’t bother,” Sansa said, “I’ll manage, have fun.”

One of the girls took a chance, “Sandi, get a glass and join us.” Sansa thought, “Ever since I was two and ten, I could never sit and just be one of the girls.” She got a glass and joined them. Every week or two Sandi was invited to join the group. She didn’t contribute much, being sure to stay in character, but she enjoyed just being able to relax and pretend she was normal.

 

“Sansa,” Gilly said, she was free folk, she never called anyone Lord or Lady, "with your approval the Castles orphanage is going to hold a fair to raise some money.” Gilly taught the orphans reading and writing a few hours a week. ”They want to hold it in the main hall because of the cold, but if they have to pay the usual rent, they’ll lose money.”

“Gilly, tell them I approve, and there is no rent, what else can I do? Gods know we have too many orphans and barely enough to keep them alive.”

“Sansa, we would like you to appear in the late afternoon and make awards, and publicly support the event.”

 

Lady Sansa sat with her unofficial private council Ser Brienne and Ser Jaime, Samwell and Gilly Tarly, Ser Podrick, and Maester Wolkan. The meeting was not on her published schedule.

Sansa knew that with The Queen’s Dragons there is no way the North could be independent, but she wanted as much autonomy as possible. Borrowing from Littlefinger, she was promoting different ideas, that sometimes conflicted, around Westeros that would mean there should be a lively discussion and room to negotiate when the queen finally held her Grand Council to settle the rule of the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa wanted to promote a strong sentiment for the autonomy of the seven kingdom’s, A slow frustrating process because ravens, and longer letters sent on horseback were extremely slow, and feedback slower.

“Samwell” she opened, “What do you have for us today?”

“My lady, as you know almost half the lordships are held by wives, sisters and daughters of men who were killed in the war, from the Queen herself on down.

“The people who come from Essos with the Queen have a Valerian viewpoint. In Old Valeria women were the actual property of their father or husband with no rights. In Westeros, it varies some from kingdom to kingdom women have always had some rights, if not well enforced, they can inherit and own property, which is why so many hold lordships now. After the Queen dies the Essos influence will create a gradual pressure to undo these protections. This is good a good place to promote the idea that the Queen should recognize the rights of Kingdoms and people when she calls her council. I have prepared several documents that we can use to spread this view. After all the Queen is a woman and she might have some sympathy.”

Lady Sansa directed, “Everyone review what Sam has put together, we will get back together in two days, and decide how to proceed. Our next item. . . “

 

“I got one!” Sandi yelled.” The dart booth at the fair was selling five throws a copper, on her fourth set Sandi’s last dart hit the board. She had missed all the ring tosses, most of the bean bag throws, ate some snacks that no cook in their right mind would serve the lady of the castle.   Laughed the whole time, watched the children put on skits with more enthusiasm than ability, talked to some of the small folk women and children one to one (well almost, no one was fooled.) “Stupid,” she thought ”we had fairs when I a child but I thought they weren’t ladylike and didn’t go.” She was dressed as one of her maids and the rest of them were with her, joining in the fun and tactfully seeing she wasn’t put in a stressful situation. It was suspected she was the one who thru the silver stags in the wishing well. The Castle was glad she got out and had a good time, they felt if any one deserved it she did. And Sandi volunteered to teach the orphans sewing two hours a week.

 

King Jon flew up to Winterfell for a couple days bringing a large package of letters, and decrees and documents, that would have taken several months by messenger.

Over dinner Jon told Sansa the real reason he made the trip “My queen does not like you; I think you feel the same about her.

Sansa gave a half smile and said nothing.

“She thinks of you as an enemy, but is not taking serious action because you’re my sister.” Sansa face became a question mark. “Sansa, she has named you Princess Sansa of Houses Stark and Bolton, she won’t change her mind.” Sansa’s face became one of ice and anger. “I renounced everything to do with House Bolton; I am Lady Sansa of House Stark.”

“She said if you don’t like it get married to someone else. She wants you married to someone who will take you away from Winterfell and preferably the North. Where you would have a good position and not be a threat to her ambitions.”

“Jon, If I get married, my new husband will ask for the marriage to be annulled the next day, I would be a screaming wreck alone in bed with a man.”

 

“Sansa if you do not find a husband to your liking, the pressure will increase, eventually she will pick one for you.”

“Jon,” she said with anger and hate in each syllable, “Tell your pretty wife that I wish her and her pet’s well. And both of you every happiness.” After a few seconds pause she relaxed her face and said, “Thank you for making the trip to tell me, I know this is her not you.”

“Sister, don’t answer if you don’t want to,” Jon asked, “How are your recovering from what that bastard did to you?”

She saw it was a sincere question from her brother not the King. “Slowly! I talked with Maester Wolkan. He spent hour saying he had no clue without actuality saying it. I talked with some of village healers, they said some girls recover quickly, some slowly, some never. Their advice was be in friendly safe places, avoid unsafe hostile places. If your uncomfortable leave. The same for people. Maintain a normal life style try to help others, talk to someone who will listen in confidence. How? I am the Lady of this castle, I try as much as my position and schedule allow. I am getting less panicked and but not much. I decided to volunteer in the orphanage two hours a week, I feel good two hours a week. Actually, I can do my duties fine if I don’t get cornered with some men in a small place. Jon I’m going to beat this, but not as soon as Her Grace wants.”

“Jon” Sansa asked “I rear rumors that Her Grace is showing symptoms of the Targaryen madness.”

“She is, but doing OK. I am worried about her, a different problem, but I think you’re in better shape than she is.”  


“Sansa, another thing” Jon said “Your first husband, he said to put that way, offers you his best wishes. He has no desire to be married but if a paper marriage is the solution, he will marry you again. That will likely cost him his position as Hand and he will be sent back to Casterly Rock, you will probably have to join him. He also said to check the summary of Westerlands decrees, the one you requested is buried in the list.”

 

Sandi was invited to join the gossip circle. After a bit, one of the girls asked Sandi what their Lady wants. She shrugged her shoulders and said “Who knows what the high-born want.” When the laughter calmed down, Sandi began a story, “One day Our Lady’s sister filled her mattress with sheep dung.” The girls all smiled at the common childhood prank. “Our Lady went crazy trying figure out where the smell came from, until she saw Lady Arya laughing her head off and grabbed a chamber pot emptied it on the floor of Lady Arya’s room. About then their lady mother heard the scramming and was she angry. They had to empty all the chamber pots on the floor for a week.” All the girls smiled at the mental picture.” They also had to clean up the mess, with the maid who would have to get anything they missed supervising. Those two were a couple of brats back then. Our Lady would really like to have those days back. She can’t, but she hopes for the children to come, both high and low born.” She paused, then asked “Jeyne I saw you checking out the new recruits in the yard, interesting?”

 

Gilly came to her office, “Sansa, your sister and the Hound are nearing the gate.”


	3. Lord Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor come back and starts to earn his place.
> 
> Not part of this story, but I added a hint of a fix to another story line, just because.
> 
> The Queen decided, inflating ego's is easier than fighting, that the High Lords of the Seven Kingdoms would carry the title of Prince.

Sandor came over a rise and saw Winterfell in the distance. Arya took her horse to a cantor and Sandor followed. She was going home! What would this be to him, a way stop? A place to live? Not likely a home, he’d never had a real home since he left Clegane Keep years ago. The Rock and Red keep had been places to live but never a home. But Gregor was dead. The only thing he had left to live for was to serve Sansa, he’d clean the latrines if that was all she’d let him do, though he expected she might let him stay as a common soldier in the castle guard. Sansa was the Lady of Winterfell, even if she wanted him here, there was too much distance between their stations and back grounds for anything more than serving. But if she would let him this is where he would live.

They had ridden south fast to get ahead of the Armies, avoiding towns and inns. They found out the war had ended over a month before when they stopped at an inn at the Trident where Arya said she had a friend. Hotpie gave them free food and cut rate on a room. They learned that the dragons had killed Cersei and the Mountain. They went back at a more reasonable pace.

 

Sansa, wearing a dark Yellow cloak was standing just inside the gate with a smile as wide as the gate as she watched them come in and dismount. Arya and Sansa ran to each other, hugged and screamed for what seemed like forever. Arya said “Sansa, that bitch Cersei is really dead, my list is done, I’m home.”

“I have good news Arya, you are no longer Lady Arya, no one should ever call you My Lady again. Your Highness, you are now Princess Arya of House Stark. Of course, Your Highness, you don’t have to use the title, if it’s not you.”

“Your Highness,” Arya smirked, “That means you are a princess too, congratulations, Your Highness. I know that makes you happy!”

“Arya, I refuse to use that title; we will talk later. Bess”, she said to her handmaid, “have one of the girls help my sister get settled in her old room. And one of the grooms take care of her horse.”

With a smile, but keeping a little distance, Sansa, said “Welcome back, Lord Clegane, it is nice to see you again.”

He growled, “I’m no fucking Lord.” 

“But Sandor you are a Lord.” She demurred, “Since your brother is dead, Prince Tyrion of the Westerlands gave Clegane Keep to one of his banner men and named you Lord Clegane as compensation for the loss. Prince Tyrion, the Queen’s Hand confirmed it on her behalf. You don’t have to use the title, it doesn’t have lands or income, but Sandor,” she was laughing “you’re an f-ing Lord.”

“Just call me Fucking Clegane.”

“Ser Brienne, Lord Clegane will be one of my body guards, with you and Ser Jamie. Clegane Ser Brienne, is in charge of my body guard follow her instructions.” 

Brienne spoke loudly, “My Lady! No! He’s a monster, give him a night’s rest and some food and send him on his way. He should not be anywhere near you or this castle, its not safe.”

“Ser Brienne, he will not hurt me. He has been a body guard most of life. He can also help the Master of Arms with training, he is good at that Bess ask the Steward to give him one of the empty rooms on the fourth floor near Ser Brienne and Ser Jaime.” 

“I know he a good fighter but he is still a mangy dog who deserted at the Blackwater, he’s not to be trusted.”

“My Lady,” Brienne protested “what are you thinking, your apartments are on the fifth floor? He’s dangerous.”

Quietly Lady Sansa said, ““He is a Lord like you and Ser Jaime, he has the rank. Where else would we put some one of his rank.”

Ser Brienne barked, “Clegane, report to the Master of Arms in armor after breaking your fast tomorrow.”

Ser Jaime laughed., “Lord Hound!”

Sandor growled “Kingslayer, Fuck Off!”  
.

 

Sansa and Arya had a private reunion dinner in Sansa’s solar.

Sansa, I do not want to live in the Lords Apartments, I do not want to be a princess, it is not me. 

“Little sister, it is good to see you again and that you haven’t changed. Have a seat and take a drink.

“I know being a princess is not you, and most of the time I don’t want you to be. However, you are the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. If I should trip on a stairway and break my neck you succeed me. “

“Stay healthy sister.” 

“I intend to. You need to know enough of what is happening that you can step in. Here’s my Idea, you are a Stark, you always have a room here. But live where you want. When there is some state event, you will have to pretend to be a princess, I will see you have everything you need when that happens, my maids will help you with anything you need.

“More importantly you had all that special education in Bravos, I need a Master of Whisperers, I think they taught you what you need to know. If you are living as Arya outside the keep, not as a princess you will be in a better position to do the work.

Arya grinned, “Let’s talk about it.”

At the end of dinner.

“You remember Lord Gendry Baratheon, of course” Arya gave Humph like she did not care. “He decided he is a better blacksmith than a lord. Once the principal Lords of the Stormlands elect a new Prince and he bends his knee to the queen, Gendry is abdicating. Since we have real need for a blacksmith, I accepted his request to relocate to Winterfell.” Arya retorted “And why should I care.”

 

The next morning, Sandor reported in armor to the Master at Arms. He knew he was a foreigner and an outsider. Sansa had given him a position that at least a dozen would want. It would take time but he had to prove himself and earn his position if he would be of any use to Little Bird. Ser Brienne was there in full Armor. Sandor asked “Ser Brienne, I suppose you are looking for a rematch.”

“Hound, you think you can beat me, that limp can’t help much.”

“Ser, well I have both my hands, do you think you can win without a cliff to push me off.”

The Master at Arms thought “This looks too personal” and announced, “Wooden training swords, when I call an end it stops.”

Ser Brienne started off with an aggressive series of moves, Clegane blocked them all and then launched a few of his that were blocked. Neither one was able to get a or a solid hit on the other, a number of swords had to be replaced. After twenty minutes the Master at Arms decided it was getting too personal and called an end, he gave the match to Ser Brienne on points. Sandor was happy, it was clear he held his own against the best swordsman in the castle. He didn’t think there were many who could.”

Next, he was sent to help Serjeant Brandon, who was in charge of training. Everyone watched their meeting with interest, as one of the Lady’s body guard he out ranked a serjeant. Sandor said “Serjeant Brandon you are in charge of training; I will do whatever assignment you give. What’s the dog assignment?”

“You can the train young men who are aspiring to be knights.” Sandor knew the type, arrogant loud-mouthed, won’t listen to instructions, he’d trained that type before. Could be fun. “Yes Serjeant.”

He quietly asked “Serjeant, who is biggest loud-mouthed fucker?” 

“That would be Jorah.”. 

Sandor was introduced to the group. “Jorah, I’m told you’re the best of this lot, spar with me, let’s see what you can do?” And handed him a steel sword and took a wooden training sword for himself. Sandor disarmed him in five seconds.

He yelled “Sword fighting is easy if you got basics down, fucking fatal if you don’t, we are going through the basics to see where you are, if you don’t like it leave.”

 

The Girls invited Sandi over. Jeyne asked, Sandi our Lady called Clegane ‘a friend when I had no friends,’ do you know she meant?” 

She paused, I’ve never told this to anyone, “When our lady was a hostage in the Red Keep, Princess Marcylla was sent to, Dornne, to see if she and the prince’s son got along, and possibly get married. The whole court went to the docks to see her off. That idiot King Joffrey started a riot on the way back because someone thru some dog shit at him. Our lady got separated in the confusion and was cornered by four men who were going to rape her, Then Clegane, came out of nowhere and killed the rapists and carried our lady back before there was any harm. He did this on his own. Nobody else cared enough to see she was missing or send help. I think he had sort of a crush on her. Things like that happened several times. Our lady would not have survived without him.”

Jeyne asked, “Maybe our Lady had a crush on him also.” Sandi just smiled.

 

He bought Ser Jaime some ale and asked what the set up in this castle was.

This is Sansa Stark’s Castle. They call her the She Wolf. It is her strength and determination that led the recovery from the Boltons. Everyone who went through that and the attack of the dead swears it was the She Wolf who made recovery possible. Hound I don’t know what she sees in you but if you hurt her the men in this castle will line up to kill you. The also call her the Ice Queen. Usually she has a determined face, very controlled emotions, always formally polite never more than a half smile, laughter that sounds forced. I’ve only seen a guanine smile when she is with her family or teaching sewing to the orphan girls and after greeting Arya when you came back, she smiled at you. There was a fair to raise money for the orphanage, she came dressed as one of her maids, said her name was Sandi and had a riot losing at every event. Be very careful around her, she is fragile, maybe not as fragile as she thinks but she keeps very tight self-control so she won’t break. We can’t lose her.

 

Sandor stood guard in the main Hall as the Lady Sansa held court. Brienne had told him “This is the day she does the criminal cases; the room will be full of criminals. Be alert. All weapons will be checked at the door.” He had seen a many kings and lords hold court, Sandor was impressed, Sansa was the best, her manner reminded him of her father. Looking around he noticed “That fucker has a sword under his cloak,” Sandor placed a big hand on the man’s shoulder and walked him out of the hall without disturbing the proceeding. 

 

Several days later Sandor sat in the Great Hall, eating a late lunch. He had been appointed Commander of the Guard for the night, since this was his first time, he planned to walk the posts on his own before reporting, no telling what he might see if no one was expecting him to be looking.

He noticed some of Sansa’s maids nonchalantly walk in and sit down to eat in several groups about twenty feet or so from his table. Ser Brienne took a place by the wall where she had a good view. 

Then he saw her. 

She was wearing a dress of her usual daytime style, with higher grade wool, dark yellow with black trim, and cut to give her chest and hips more prominence than usual. She walked past him so he couldn’t help but notice and came over “Sandor, may I join you?” She asked as she was sitting down. She looked straight at him. He thought to himself, “Hound, you’re in fucking trouble.”


	4. A Truer Knight Than Any Knight

“Sandor, may I join you?” Sansa asked as she was sitting down. She looked straight at him. 

They sat a while.

Sandor commented, “Little Bird, used to be you couldn’t look at me.”

“That was a long time ago. I’ve seen much worse than you since then.”

“I heard you were broken in, broken in rough.”

“Sandor, I wasn’t broken in – just broken. I didn’t know him, but I was willing to do a wife’s duty. But no, he raped me every night, every place it can’t be seen he cut or scrapped, or burned. I can still feel it, I don’t mean in my tender heart, I can still feel it in my body right now.

“Now, if a man kisses my hand or cheek as politeness requires, I freeze. I can panic when I’m with too many men in too small of a space. Your face looks better than my breasts would in low cut dress.

As she talked Sandor had been getting angrier “I know he is dead! But I want to kill that bastard as slowly as I can!”

 

"He got what he deserved. I gave it to him.”  
“How?”  
“Hounds.” They both smiled.

“Little Bird. None of it would have happened if you left Kings landing with me. No Littlefucker, no Ramsey, none of it.”

“If I had had a little more time to consider I just might have. What would have happened? Maybe we would have been guests at the Red Wedding, maybe sitting here now, maybe a thousand things. I know you would have protected me with your life; but after you did? But what happened made me the She Wolf of Winterfell, and I am putting my home back together, which I might not have been able to do if I left with you.”

They sat for a while.

“Sandor” she started to explain, ´I am three women. Your Little Bird, who loves you and dreams of you, just wants to be with you, get to know you better, let you get to know me. Dreams of you helped her survive Ramsey.

'The She Wolf of Winterfell' who is going to rebuild her home, and keep it safe. She knows that she and her family and her people can only be safe if the Starks rule Winterfell and the North with as much freedom as possible. She learned the how to of politics from Cersei and Littlefinger, though I hope I never have their intent.

'And what everyone calls the Ice Queen, the hulk of what Ramsey left. The Ice Queen is slowly melting, and the more time I spend near a men I trust, the less panic I feel with them.

Your little bird wants to spend time with someone she loves, The She Wolf wants to relax with a friend, and maybe just being with a friend will help melt the Ice Queen. 

 

After a while he asked. “Little bird, what are we doing here? I hate those fucking knights, always claiming to be noble and keep oaths and honor and protect women, and then try to get them in bed at the first smile, then dump them and boast about it. This looks like your trying to set up a seduction. I am Not a knight. I would gladly marry you, if it were possible, but we both know the Lady of Winterfell can’t lower herself to marry a mangy dog like me, and I won’t just bed you for fun. I’m not a fucking knight.” 

Her face and smile lit up! 

_“That’s my Sandor!_

__

__

_A truer knight than any Knight!”_

“I never liked those girls who pretended to be proper ladies and jumped in to bed with any knight who won a tilt. Sandor, whatever happens, let there always be honor between us. "

She put on a sexy smile. “I am trying to seduce you, not for a one night stand or a back stairs lover, but as a husband when I recover. Or, if the queen forces me to be married sooner, which she has threatened, as a husband with a wife who can’t share his bed.”

“Little bird if it comes to that you can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

 

“Sansa, did you have Tryion make me a Lord?” 

“I requested it while you were still going south. Your brother was going to die. If you lived it would help you even if you didn’t come back, and it made it easier to give you a position you deserve when you did. 

“I named you to my body guard. You could have taken the position and been happy to just be a guard. Little bird would have known she was wrong about the man she loved and moved on, the Stark sister’s debt to you would be paid. But I was right about the man I loved; you started to earn the position and respect of the guard and others on your own ability. Even Ser Brienne has grudgingly said good things about you. Sandor we are not that far apart, were both titled nobles with no land or income.”

 

"Sandor, where is this going to go, I don’t know. Let’s keep meeting together, or rather courting each other, in public, and get to know each other better. In the worst case we can walk away with honor as friends, or the gods willing, we will get married, and you can break me in gently.’

 

They sat a while longer

"Little Bird, I have to go, I’m on duty tonight."

"Sandor, there is nothing dishonorable if you quietly check me out, or I wear something for you to check out.  
I have duties too, see you next time."


	5. Like the Lord of the Castle

Sandor mused to himself, “Commander of the Guard is boring duty, always has been, better boring than not.” He had made the rounds several times, found minor problems quickly corrected. Trooper David set up several problems for him to find, which he did, Sandor “volunteered” David as a sparring partner, “I won’t hurt much more than his ego, which should send message to similar idiots. Need to watch him, he is ether one of best or the worst.” But now he had hours with nothing to do but sit and think about the Little Bird. His emotions and thoughts were a jumble. It took all his self-control not to go berserk about what happened to her. The story everyone knew was horrible but nothing to what she described. The people who did it are dead, not much he can do except be her friend. She said she wanted him, as a husband, there is too much distance between us. I’m an old burnt dog, she can do better. but she said she wants me: And how many times have I dreamed of making love to her. I don’t see how it can happen with honor for both of us.”

 

The reception was for the new Lord of Horwood. He was a cousin of the Manderleys who had done good service in the wars and was well respected across the southern part of the North. Lord Manderley’s wife is a Horwood and the Manderleys’ and White Harbor were always the most prosperous part of the North. More so until summer and things will grow. A good choice on many levels. The new Lord had brought along his half-brother, Daric Snow in hopes that he could be made Lord of one the minor lordships under House Horwood.

She had to give the formal welcome and introductions and otherwise just be present as Lady Protector of the North on her brother’s behalf. When the dancing began, she would be able to quietly retire before the panic built up. 

Daric was coming on strong, driving a feeling of panic, reminding her of Ramsey. Acting like he thinks he’s the Seven's gift to womankind. Says he could heal her in one night. And given what her former husband did she didn’t have many prospects. She thought “This idiot will have me screaming if I don’t do something.”

Politely with a smile she said “Lord Horwood, your brother would make an excellent soldier in your castle guard if you wish, or not, your call. This won’t affect are talks tomorrow.” Not a fool, Lord Horwood had Deric quietly pulled from the room and on a horse going south first thing in the morning. She laughed to herself, “Septa Mordane was right, courtesy is a ladies shield.”

She thought about meeting Sandor that afternoon. That was the longest she had been able to sit alone with a man who wasn’t her brother. The panic started and increased at the tense points but nothing she couldn’t handle. She smiled remembering the slowly increasing romantic desire, like she hadn’t felt in years. “I guess it went well this afternoon, Sandor has few social graces.” She knew by now to not judge on outward appearances, Sandor was as loyal and loving as any girl could hope for. “If there is romantic bone in his body, I’ll find it. But he is interested in being “seduced, and if the Queen forces things, he won’t have to sleep on the floor. Don’t push so hard that he panics. If I can melt enough than he can “break me in Gentle.” And smiled warmly to herself.

_A few days later._

Sandor swung and hit the practice post hard. He wouldn’t hit anything living thing that hard except in battle. “What has Little Bird fucking done to me.” Another swing. “Since that damn talk everyone has been treating me different, like I was the Fucking Lord of the Castle.” Another swing. “My whole life I dealt with the fucking world as a drunk or a soldier.” Another swing. “What in seven hells does she want of me to do. “Another swing, “Better to wreck this post than the damned head of the next person who calls my My Lord like I was The damned Lord. I’m a soldier not a fucking Lord.” Another swing.

“CLEGANE!” Ser Brienne shouted. “If you wreck that post you can dig it out and plant a new one.” 

“Well,” he thought “Ser Brienne treats me the same.” He gave the post a halfhearted swing. “Fine, I’ll fucking hit it as hard as I want!” and sheathed his sword.

“Clegane,” the Master of Arms said,” Take a break, sit down, have some water and cool down, then you can run the new recruits thru pike drill in a half hour.”

Arya came over, taking a break from her water dancing. “Ser Brienne says we should have a talk, that’s a laugh, we both know you don’t do talks.”

“Arya, what is up with your sister?”

“Hound, what do I know about being a perfect lady?”

“She’s your sister.”

“You had a talk with my sister, what can a little bird say that so upsets the mighty Hound?”

“Grrrrr!”

“That doesn’t sound like my sister.”

“Wolf Bitch, every one treats me like I am the damn Lord of the fucking Castle. That’s not me.”

“If you spend time with the Lady of the Castle, it better become you. After that public talk, there are at least two betting pools for a wedding date. If you two decide on a date let me know so I can sneak in a few bets.”

“I don’t even know how.”

“Well first, dress like one. You remember Sal who baby sat you at the victory party. She took the tip you gave her, left Sansa’s service and opened a tailor shop. She thinks well of you, and she will have you looking the perfect lord to go with the perfect lady, though we all know better. Use the showers more often. Get a squire, your armor and weapons should not just be clean, they should shine. 

 

Sansa’s private council convened in her solar. “Arya, anything from your whisperers”

“Sansa, you and the Hound are the main topic of whispering in the castle, good natured mostly.

“Two big items. First the Far North. With winter food is scarce up there, and some find it easier to steal from their neighbors. The Nights Watch does what it can but it is too weak to be effective. Raiders and refugees are drifting south to the gift and into our lands. I developing means to anticipate raids, but you need to get Jon to appoint someone to govern the Gift and give him the strength to do it. Or our problems will keep getting worse. The Master at arms is setting up a more aggressive patrol schedule.

“The second item is the queen seems to be getting ready to reorganize her government, just what is not clear, Given the time lag between Kings landing and here we may get blindsided. Perhaps Jon or Prince Tyrion can give us information. I’m developing other sources but you will need to flexible.

They spent the rest of the hour on lesser items and discussing options.

 

Sal smiled and greeted Sandor as he came into her tailor shop. “Lord Clegane I knew you would come by, see what I’m doing with the tip you gave me that night, thank you so much!”

“I wasn’t expecting to come back, I wasn’t counting, how big was it.?”

“Lady Sansa lets us keep the tips we get and doubles them. I’d never even seen a gold dragon! Three let me buy and set up this shop without borrowing, the best shop north of Moat Caillin. 

“I’m told I need some new off duty clothes.”

”Lord Clegane, I have just what you need. We’ll get your sizes and have them for you in two days. Five stags each for two everyday doublets and ten for a dress doublet, ten for some new casual, work, and small clothes as well as accessories. You’ll be the best dressed man in Winterfell.”

“Lady Sansa added two gold dragons?”

“Yes, she said it was money well spent. She’s crazy in love; take good care of her, she has done so much for us.”

 

Sansa got to her apartments and was invited to the gossip circle.

“Sandi it’s your turn, we’ve told you about our men, tell us about yours.” “Is he big everywhere?” “What happened to his face?” “How did you meet?”

“Ok, Ok.” She said, pouring herself a drink and sitting down.

“yes, I do know what happened to his face but promised not to tell. And no, we haven’t done it yet, but he kissed me once.”

She gave them a sanitized long version of their relationship at Kings Landing.

“That stained white cloak you keep saying I should get rid of. The stains are my blood. He threw it over me after Joffrey had me publicly stripped and beaten at court. I know the Septons and courts would not accept it but in my little girlish heart it was a bridal cloak.”

“We are going to get to know each other better, and if I think I can do what wives do and we still like each other we’ll get married.”

 

A few days later Sansa told him in passing to wear his new clothes and have lunch with her and Arya in the Great Hall.

Sansa,” Arya said, “when Sandor makes an effort, he only looks half bad.”

Ignoring her, Sansa gave him a smile ‘You look like the Lord you are, and put all the other men to shame.”

“I’m dressed up but I’m still feel like a fucking dog”.

“Well that suit does look good”

“Sansa, Thank you. Sal said you sewed the Sigil’s?”

“I would have done the whole suit except I don’t have the time. Sal does good work; she does my dresses. You should see the one she did for Arya, one might think she’s lady, if we can get her to wear it.”

Arya said “It’s not me, I’m going.”

 

“So, Sandor, how may training posts have you replaced?”

“Well none, A good way to work off some anger. I’m only used to people treating me like a dog, that My Lord like I am The Lord is getting annoying.

“But Sandor, you are a lot more than a dog, I’ve always known that. I Like people treating you like you deserve.”

 

Sandor asked, “Who’s this Sandi I keep hearing about?”

They talked for a couple hours, about teaching sewing to the Orphan girls, and teaching basic swordsmanship to the boys, and happenings around the castle. A comfortable time getting to know each other. She felt very little panic, but enjoyed the romantic urges.”

“Sansa, I suppose you know I’m going on patrol next week?”

“It is critical that we keep the Kings Highway open. The Master at Arms told me it’s your turn and you need to learn the terrain outside the Castle. I’ll miss not having my hero here.”

 

Sandor, looking a little nervous, asked, “Sandi, the Master of arms and his wife are holding a dinner for his staff and their wives or friends the night after tomorrow. Would you do me the honor of being my escort? (That is the right way to ask?)

Laughing, Sandi said “Yes, that is the right way. Sandor, I would be delighted.”


	6. It Dosen't Get Eaiser with Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter became to long and complicated so I broke it up. The next chapter is Sansa.

“Friends” Lizbit, the Master at Arms wife began, “My husband and I thank you all for coming tonight. Before we eat Princess Arya, The Azor Ahai, would like to say a few words on behalf of her sister The Princess of Winterfell. Princess Arya.”

Sansa smiled, ‘Princess of Winterfell’ wasn’t official, but every one used it. She whispered to Sandor, “Arya really does look like a lady in that dress.” Since Sansa was being Sandi, this evening, Arya volunteered to make the formal comments on her behalf. “I hope she doesn’t do anything too wild.”

Arya stood, “I’m presenting the compliments of my sister the Stark family and Winterfell, since my sister is not available. It seems she has a hot date tonight,” every one quietly glanced at Sandi. “Well she thinks he’s hot, looks like an old hound to me.” Both Sandor and Sandi joined in the laughter.

“The Princess of Winterfell asked me to give a very sincere thank you for your efforts dedication and skill. This castle would have fallen without you, it will not stand without you. I add my own appreciation, I know good soldiers when I see them, you’re the tops. I’ll go and let you eat, and get out of this stupid dress!”

 

Sandi thought, “The party is going well, Lizbit always does a great party.” She ran many of official events for her. They visited easily with the other guests, Sansa/Sandi knew almost everyone in the castle by at least face and name, and Sandor knew all the men and was making an effort not to be crude. One of the couples at their table were father and daughter, Nancy’s mother died in the Battle, another man at the table had brought both his wife and daughter. Sansa wondered why Lizbet set this up. When Sandor stepped away for minute, Suzie asked, to the embarrassment of her parents, “Miss Sandi, I would think you would be with the handsomest man I the castle.” 

“Susi, when I look at Sandor with my heart” Sandi replied with a smile, “I see the handsomest man in the Seven Kingdoms.” 

There seemed to be some tension between the Nancy and her father. When Sandi managed a few moments alone she asked, “Nancy, you look a little stressed, is there anything wrong.” 

Nancy gave a very unconvincing “No.” 

Sandi replied “This is probably not the place to talk. You know I help in the orphanage, if you want you can come by and talk without a lot of attention.” Lizbet and the other wives at the table said they weren’t comfortable with the situation but they only had a gut feeling, not evidence. Suzi’s mother said they would take in Nancy and her siblings in if it came to that.

After the meal, the dancing started, Sandi sat with Sandor and put her hand over his. “I want to take him out on the floor, but this not the place to fall apart, and I don’t know if he can dance. I’ll have to teach him and we can practice and see what happens.” Sers Brienne and Jaime came to the rescue, trying to organize a dart game on the side. “Sandor, do you play darts? I’ve been practicing.”

“Some, Little Bird with those two the competition is for second place, you want to play?”. They made a close fourth place out of the seven couples who played.

 

Sansa looked over the courtyard. Sandor’s patrol was getting ready to mount up and leave. She normally did not come to send off of routine patrols; it would be best for Sandor not to vary her procedure because he was involved. She looked around and saw the families standing near the gate to see their men off. “That’s where I belong today,” and went over to stand with them and watched the formal departure. “I’ve sent many patrols off,” she thought, “but sending Sandor into danger is different, no I can’t change anything to keep him safe, I just want to.”

A horn sounded and Sandor ordered “Mount up.” He saluted the Master at Arms and announced. “Ser, all present and ready, permission to ride!” The Master at arms replied, “Granted, the gods go with you.” The band started, the gates opened, and Sandor and his men rode out in parade formation. A hundred yards out the gate they changed to tactical formation and mile later went off the road.

“Your Highness,” a woman with two children standing next to her said, “It doesn’t get easier with time.”

 

The Master at Arms had briefed Sandor and his serjeants, “The patrol is two weeks you will take supplies for three. Follow the Kings road to the beginning of the Burrows. You can cross the border in hot pursuit. It is four days travel on the road, but follow the road don’t ride on it, so it should take a week each way. Mostly we are looking for signs of raiders, which you won’t find on the road. If you find some engage them if possible. There are a few small villages. Show the banner, see if the know something but do not hang around, same if you see a trade caravan.” 

The men were well trained, the serjeants oversaw the details, Sandor mostly had to ride and look like the Lord in command and worry about finding raiders. They had found some old camps and tracks which did not seem to have peaceful purpose. They saw they were being observed from a distense. Sandor kept a record; Samwell wanted the data to compare to other patrols and hopefully find patterns so he could predict raids. 

 

In the evening Sandor thought, “Asking little bird to the party was a good idea. She had fun and seemed to appreciate the chance to out without being the Lady of Castle. She had said they should be getting to know each other better.” He found himself both liking and loving her all the more. “I know it wouldn’t have been right for Little Bird to do the formal send off. Standing with the families, she might as well of lead me up to her quarters after dinner, it sends a message. Sansa must want me as much as I want her, I’m not sure how or what to do. Well I told the jewler make me a ring.”

 

On the evening of the sixth day Sandor called his serjeants over. “Everyone has seen the raiders watching us from a distance. If you look behind us you just make out the smoke of a camp about a day back. It’s been following us for three days. After tomorrow we turn back travel home to search the other side of the road, I think they will pass us. We will come back for a day or so on the west side cross and get behind them, at that point it is no fires and don’t attract attention. Tell the troops to be alert, there is a large band in the area.” 

 

On the eighth day they stared back, late the next day they crossed the road and started to trail the raiders. His troops were grumbling because they would be late, complaining is a soldier’s right it’s when they stop, we have a problem. “If I wasn’t in charge, I’d be the loudest grumbler, I miss Sansa.”

Two days later the raiders set up an ambush instead of a camp. Sandor’s men hid a few hundred yards behind them. Two hours after dawn as a caravan came the raiders sprang their ambush, Sandor attacked them from the rear. catching the raiders between his patrol and the caravan. It ended quickly, Sandor had two wounded; half the raiders were dead, the rest prisoners or running.

 

The Caravan master greeted him, “Welcome, Thank you -- Lord Clegane? -- I am from the Riverlands, that sigil could get you killed.” 

“I am NOT my fucking brother!” Sandor shot back, “I hate the damn bastard as much as you do. How’s your Caravan?”

“No one dead, a few wounded, no serious damage, we should be moving in a half hour.”

“Good, we’ve been tracking that bunch for a few days. I don’t think there is another large party, but there are cunt stragglers and scouts. Be fuckin’ careful.”

“Gendry shouted, “Sandor, who made you a lord?” as he cleaned some blood off his war hammer.

“Prince Tyrion. Gendry you fucker, Princess Sansa said you were coming, we need a good fucking black smith, the one we have isn’t good for much beyond horse shoes. Her sister over does not noticing when Sansa says your name.”

Trumpets sounded and a column of Borrows troops came up. Sandor went to greet them. Their serjeant growled, “What are Winterfell troops doing here. this is Burrows land?”

“Serjeant, we were following the cunts, I’m sure your Lord would not have wanted us leave them to fucking raid because of a border. And Princess Sansa is Lord Projector of the North, this her territory too.”

Sandor looked around thinking “I did stretch “hot pursuit” a bit, this is no time and place for a pissing contest.” He replied “Serjeant we need to be going North to be sure the fucking road is clear. Can you work with the bloody Caravan to be sure they have no more problems, and send a raven to Winterfell saying we will be late?’

 

“Home.” Sandor thought looking at Winterfell, “I was sure I would never call anyplace place home, but Sansa is making me a home.” They moved into parade formation; the gates opened as the band played as they came in. Sandor noticed the men on the wall were the castle levees not the regular guard. Since they had been in a fight, Princess Sansa should be there to greet them, but it was Princess Arya. Ser Jamie was standing as Master of Arms. Sandor reported, “Ser Jaime, all present two wounded. We defeated some raiders on Borrows land, and we picked up Lord Gendry. Request permission to fall out.” Ser Jaime turned to Princess Arya, “Your Highness, the patrol has returned.”

Princess Arya spoke, “Men, The Burrows told us what you did, Well done, we are proud of you, You and your families will be guests of honor in the main hall tonight. The bad news; a large number of raiders have crossed the Wall, Princess Sansa has gone north with the guard, you leave at dawn day after tomorrow to join them. Master of Arms take charge." She said nothing to Gendry.

Ser Jaime ordered, “Lord Clegane, have your patrol fall out.”


	7. Dearest Goodsister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble from the north.  
> The Queen wants Sansa married.  
> Sansa finds things that are to close for comfort.

 

From: Daenerys Stormborn,

Mother of Dragons. Queen of Westeros and, Mereen,

To: Princess Sansa of Houses Bolton and Stark.

 

Dearest Goodsister.

I am sending Lord Thomes to review post war rebuilding.   Master Builder George will help him with the work. Lord Thomes is the Lord of a prosperous lordship in Highgarden and would make you a fine husband. I hope you find his courting to be most satisfactory.

From: Tyrion of House Lannister, Prince and Hand of the Queen

To: Princess Sansa of House Stark

 

Sansa

I hope all is well with you. I assume you saw the Queens Raven. Master Builder George is competent and will be doing the actual work. Neither he nor Lord Thomes were selected by myself, I do not trust their honesty or loyalty to our Queen or anyone else. Master George has own interests which I doubt are yours. I suspect Lord Thomes has no allies except by fear or fraud. Please exercise your usual good judgement.

 

 

 

The informal council met.

 

“Arya,” Sansa began ”You just got some ravens from up North, what’s new?”

 

“Mostly rumors, several leaders north of the wall are organizing for raiding. In addition to the hole in the wall several forts have their gates opened, some wildlings are holding them and charging a toll. I should get a raven if a large armed party passes the wall. As you know the Nights Watch is so weak they can hardly hold their own forts.”

 

“Well, Jon is Warden of the North, but he is in Kings Landing. I don’t have any authority up there. Any suggestions?”

 

Your Highness,” Ser Brienne spoke “Something could happen any time, we will have to go North to defeat it, or it well spill south.”

 

Ser Jaime joined in. “I think if something happens it will be easer to ger forgiveness than permission, we need to be ready to act.

 

“Last Hearth has some empty granaries, and buildings” Samwell suggested, “we can store food there, and we can garrison some of our guard there to help with defense or to lead an expedition North.”

 

Maester Wolkan said, “I can be sure raven messages do not carry word of preparations. Princess Arya can you stop any messenger traffic from known spies?”

 

“Master of Arms, prepare a plan for moving north. I’ll meet with the formal councils and see what we can move up to Last hearth.

Sam; What do we have from King Landing and the south?”

 

“Sansa, we have several Items of interest.”

 

“First, The Iron Bank is meeting with the Queen about debts from the war and her campaigns in Essos. No details but it doesn’t look like it will go well.

 

“The Kings and Lords in the south are unhappy with their uncertain status with the Queen. They are quietly calling for a Grand Council to settle affairs. Your campaign of making suggestions is baring some fruit, with the distance it hard to say how much.

 

“The Queen is going to Essos to prevent a rebellion and perhaps deal directly with the Iron Bank.”

 

Arya added “Apparently, there is increasing friction between Jon and the Queen. I’m not sure of the issues, I think your marriage is one of them.”

 

They discussed several local problems and adjourned.

 

A few days later.

 

Gilly looked up. The guard brought in two young teenage girls and a younger boy and girl, Nancy had some bruises, her clothes mismatched and quickly put on, the boy had a black eye and holding a sore arm and a little girl was still in night clothes and crying. “My Lady, I’m Suzi, Nancy wants to see Sandi, she said we could talk to her.”

 

“Call me Gilly, Sansa is holding court; stay here until she takes a break.” She called a page, “Get my husband and have him bring the bandages.” Making a quick note she called another page, “Get this handed to Sansa.”

 

About fifteen minutes later Princess Sansa swept in, when she saw the girls, with a reassuring smile Sandy asked, “Nancy, Suzi what happened?”

 

“Sandi, Father has been pressuring me to get in bed with him, I’ve been saying no, last night he tried to force me. We figured you’re the only we know who could understand. Tommy tried to stop him; his arm is broken. But we got out of the house before anything happened and hid ‘till Nancy came.”

 

Tommy broke into tears “I tried to protect her, I’m not big enough””

 

“Sam, how are they?”

 

“Tommy’s arm has a clean break he will heal fine. Minor cuts and bruises, I’ve called for a women healer to do a full exam, so far it looks like physically there is nothing serious.”

 

Sansa turned to Tommy and gave him a half hug to avoid his arm, “Tommy you’re a hero, you did all you could, your sisters are lucky to have you for a brother!”

 

“Gilly have Suzi’s parents and the Master at Arms and his wife her come here without it being obvious. I’ll have to go back out, I will have another break in an hour.   She gave Nancy a hug, “Don’t worry he will get this as straightened out as best we can.” Turning to one of her maids. “Janet, help them get cleaned up and fed, find them some clothes.  

 

The ‘ice queen’ and Princess of Winterfell looked down from her chair, the last case of the day. Everyone knew what had happened, Nancy’s father was drunk and late at first parade, loudly complaining about his daughter. He hit two men and swung at Ser Brienne, he missed several times, then she responded with one blow that sent him to the healer. Those from the North wanted to skip the trial and behead him outright. Except for her duty as chatelaine, Sansa would be happy to do it herself.   However, the Free Folk said this was an ancient right of the father, he did not commit an offense, though they personally would never do such a thing. Gilly looked white as she confirmed it. Sansa thought “It would take a Valerian steel sword to cut this tension. If this goes wrong it will tear castles social fabric apart. Dear gods, old and new, make everyone remember their part.” Speaking loudly, “Master of Arms, you have a case?”

 

He spoke with parade field precision, “Your Highness, Sergeant Hargold, is charged with missing formation, drunk on duty, assaulting two of his men, and a highborn Lady, heir to a Lordship.”   The last could cost a head, he didn’t mention the real charge.

 

Tell me about him.

 

“He was free folk serving with the Umbers. He fought well in the Battle of the Night so we enlisted him. His wife was killed in the battle, he is a good soldier and serjeant when sober. His children do not cause problems”

 

Ser Brienne?

 

“You Highness, we are even, I have no complaint but he owes the healer a fee.” There was an undercurrent of laughter.   “He is a good soldier and serjeant when sober.”

 

Several others testified that he was good soldier, when sober.

 

Nancy, stood up half crying, “Your highness, I just want father to stop, I don’t want him hurt, he’s my father, he seldom drank when mother was alive.”

 

Several women who knew his wife at Last Hearth said he had been a good husband and father there, and was a good father here, when sober.

 

She spoke ‘Serjeant Hargold is this true”

 

She had talked to Hargold before the trial. "Hargold, what good is man if he doesn’t protect and support his women? You are supposed to protect your daughters not be one who abuses them. Your eight year old son is more of a man than you are! But your children don’t want you hurt” She gave him a choice, play his part accept the punishment, he will still be part of the Guard and can see his children. Or dismissed and exiled, which in winter is a slow death sentence.

 

“Yes, your highness, I was drunk, I am sorry.”

 

“Hargold, the guard cannot have drunkenness on duty, serjeants need to set an example, you conduct is a disgrace. For your punishment you are reduced in rank to trooper, one month’s extra duty and half pay for six months. You will live in the barracks; your pay will be deducted to support your children and pay the healers. Stay away from drink, that seems to be your problem. If you ever come before this court again you will be lucky to be shown the gate with the cloak on your back., Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Your Highness.”

 

 

They decided that Nancy would stay in the keep that night while things settled down, Susi and her mother stayed with her. Sandi shared with them what she had learned surviving Ramsey. When maids started to help Sansa undress, the girls looked with shock when they saw her scars. Sansa said “When I was your age, I dreamed of wearing a strapless gown, but now it would take forever to settle the fuss.” Firmly one of the maids told them, “The number one rule here you to not repeat anything you see or hear without our lady’s say so. If someone pressures you let us know, we’ll tell you what to say.” They gulped a “Yes” in response. Suzi’s mother added, “Just say, the Princess’s maids gave us a nice meal and a good room with a soft bed.”

 

Beth said, “Sandi, we have some wine and snacks, why don’t you and your friends join us.” Sandi said “Come on.” Suzi’s mother said “Only one glass of wine.”

 

Suzi watched, it was same as hearing mother gossip with friends, except she wouldn’t have had any wine. They were included, gently asked questions to make them part of the group and see if they were all right. Eventually they asked Sandi “What do you know what our lady thinks?”

 

“Oh, she misses Sandor. She’s doing better. A year ago, she would have been reminded of Ramsey, and wanted to send Hargold to the hounds,” Nancy looked white, “but she was The Lady of Winterfell so she wouldn’t have. Now she’s just angry and sad.   She knows Hargold is not Ramsey but it brought back the memories, I think she will cry and scream half the night.” She was gently calmed down. They went on for another hour and tamer topics.

 

Sansa went to bed, cried herself to sleep but did not scream. She felt that somehow helping Nancy was a salve that helped.

 

Next week.

 

The informal council met; Arya was not present. Princess Sansa asked “Sam, we have some ravens?”

 

“Your Highness, the good news is the Queen has called for a great council in a years’ time, each kingdom is to hold one in about six months. The details will follow by messenger. We should be in a good position to negotiate a real and perhaps legal autonomy.”

 

Everyone smiled, then Ser Brianne said “My father sent me a raven, his health is getting worse, he said I should come back and assume the Lordship in time for the Stormlands Council.”

 

 

Arya rushed in. ”Sansa, eh, Your Highness. We have ravens from East Watch and Castle Black and some of my contacts. Several hundred raiders crossed the gap in the Wall.   Refugees claim they want destroy the Night Watch and take over the Gift.”

 

Sansa said “If that happens it will just be a matter of time before they try to take over the North, dealing with that comes first. What do you recommend?”

 

 

 

Some Raven messages

 

From Sansa of House Stark

To Prince Tyrion, Hand of the King.

 

Tyrion

 

I assume you will see my raven to the Queen. Lord Thomes is on the board that “oversees” the Kings Landing orphans welfare funds. Details by messenger. Master Builder George worked closely with Samwell and his staff has a most excellent report. Should you need, you may remind him that the Nights Watch always needs skilled builders.

 

 

From; Jon

To: Sansa

 

Some news you need to hear. My wife thinks you should get married, she sent you a candidate. She will be going to Essos far a few months. When she comes back, she expects that you will be engaged and she is invited to the wedding. She has reports that you are sleeping with one of your guards. Mine and Tyrion’s contacts report a more confused story. But She thinks that this cancels all your protests about Ramsey. Give Arya a hug for me, I’m sending her some things by caravan.

 

 

 

From: Princess Sansa of House Stark

To: Daenerys Stormborn,

Queen of Westeros, and Meereen, Mother of Dragons, etc.

 

Dearest Goodsister

Thank you for your consideration in sending Lord Thomes to court me, he is very charming. For a man who is courting **_me,_** my whisperer found it extremely easy to entice herself into his bed. What he whispered in her ear was whispered in mine. Please be confident that I would never marry a man who calls you the Dragon bitch, a Dothraki slut, and a Mereen whore. Therefore, I politely declined his suit.      

 

 


End file.
